The present invention concerns a device for the diffusion of aroma, as well as an apparatus for the olfactive evaluation of scents comprising a plurality of such devices. By aroma, it is understood here any odor (scent, fragrance) diffused by a pure compound or by an odorant or perfumed composition in liquid form.
Several types of scent diffusers are already known, which can be used either by professionals to test a new pure fragrance or to carry out a new perfumed mixture, as well as by the public at large, for example for the choice of a perfume. Such known diffusors are based either on the formation of an odorant mist (nebulization) or on the carrying of a fragrance, by means of air or a neutral gas, from a porous carrier or from a polymer in which the odorant liquid is absorbed.
Now, both these two types of diffusors have disadvantages and do not therefore satisfy users. In the case of nebulization, the major disadvantage is in the presence, in the tested fluid, of micro-drops of the liquid aromatic product that can affect the evaluation by the user of its real odor. In the second type of diffusers, the porous mineral carrier or the polymer that is used as the storage means for the odorant liquid can provoke odor modifications and thus disturb the evaluation of the real odor of the tested liquid product.
Therefore, the aim of the present invention is to provide a device for the diffusion of scent which can be used in a similar manner to that of the known diffusers without however having their disadvantages, and this by avoiding both the nebulization of the odorant liquid product to be tested and the use of a porous carrier for the storage by absorption of the product.
The device for the diffusion of a scent or aroma comprises a bottle having a bottom and defining an interior that contains therein a liquid aromatic product that includes an aroma to be diffused. A device body is included for diffusing the aroma from the liquid aromatic product, with the body being removably mounted on the bottle and having an inner chamber which communicates with the bottle interior when in an operating position. The device advantageously includes entrance and exit channels for movement of air, with the channels being connected to a pressurized air circuit that opens into the inner chamber and causes movement of air along a path from the entrance to exit channels. A diffusion screen is arranged in the inner chamber and positioned in the moving air path and a capillary element extending from the liquid aromatic product to the diffusion screen is included for directing the liquid aromatic product to the diffusion screen under capillary action. This arrangement enables the screen to expose the liquid aromatic product to the moving air that carries the aroma out of the device. Preferably, the diffusion screen is mounted between the entrance and exit passages in a position that is perpendicular to the air movement path so that it can carry the aroma without also carrying microdrops of the liquid aromatic product.
The capillary element may be a hollow needle having one end that cooperates with the diffusion grid and another end disposed inside the bottle interior. Preferably, a wick is arranged inside the hollow needle, wherein one end of the wick is in contact with the diffusion screen and another end positioned close to the bottom of the bottle. Also, a cut-flow grid may be arranged in the inner chamber adjacent the diffusion screen to assist in the avoidance of microdrops being carried by the moving air stream. Advantageously, operating means for adjusting pressurized air flow and air movement through the passages are provided.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for dispensing and evaluating aroma odors, comprising a plurality of the devices described herein, and a main frame having a central portion around which the plurality of devices are mounted, wherein the exit channels of the devices are located in the central part of the frame. The apparatus can have either a circular or polygonal frame around which each exit passage is arranged to direct aroma containing air toward the central portion of the frame. In a preferred arrangement, the frame is octagonal.
If desired, a cover having a central aperture directed upwards and covering the exit channels can be provided. Also, operating means for adjusting pressurized air flow and air movement through the passages of each of the devices may be provided. When so provided, the means for operating the devices is assembled on a same panel and with a common source of pressurized air for all the devices. This enables each device to be operated individually or multiple devices to be operated simultaneously.